


It Can’t Be

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It Can’t Be

Dean shook his head. “Ben’s not my kid. Lisa–” He furrowed his brows. “Wait, where the hell is your mom?”

Ben looked down. “They got her, so Chuck came and got me.”

He moved forward toward the boy that had been like his son. “Who got her?” He asked. 

“The demons.”

“We’ll get her back.” Dean promised him.

Ben shook his head. “She’s dead. That’s why I’m here.”

“You’re his father, Dean. I’m God, I would know. His things are in the living room now.” Chuck explained. “Not only do I expect you to care for him because you are the only family he has left, but he is her soul mate. I refuse to put her through the pain of losing him because of you.” He told them before he left.

You and Ben looked at each other. “Soul mates?” You scrunched your nose before looking at Dean. “I don’t have to  _kiss_ him, do I?”

Dean’s jaw clenched. “No. No one is kissing anyone. I’ll be damned if my kid is soul mates with the spawn of Satan.” He ground out.

Walking over to him, you kicked him in the shin. “Dad’s right about you.” You said, running into the house.

Ben shook his head. “Way to upset her, Dean.” He shot, going after you.

“Son of a  _bitch_.” He groaned before heading inside.

* * *

Ben found you sitting on the front steps, arms wrapped around your legs. “Hey.” He said as he sat down.

You sighed. “Hi.” You said quietly. “I thought Dean was nice, and that he liked me.” You sighed. “Acted like he’d be my friend when Dad told me he was going away.” He pulled you into his side, resting his cheek on the top of your head. “All  _he_ sees is Lucifer’s little girl. I’m nothing more than that.” The wind was calm. Too calm, as if in the eye of a storm, waiting for it to come crashing down.

“I don’t know you,  but you seem pretty cool.” He smiled.

Moving from his side, you got up. “Careful. Don’t want to get too close to the ‘ _spawn of Satan_ ’.” You told him sarcastically. “I’ll be back.” You moved towards your bike and pulled it up. Hopping on, you rode quickly down the street.

Ben had stood right after you. “Y/N!” He called. “Come on. That’s not a good idea!” He yelled after you, running to the end of the front walk. “Y/N!”

Dean heard Ben yelling and came running out of the house. “What the hell? Where is she?” He asked, angry.

“She took off on her bike. I’m going to look for her.” Ben told him.

“Why? You don’t know her! How can you care about someone you  _just_ met? I should be the one looking for her.”

Ben’s eyes snapped behind him. “Looking for who?” Lucifer asked.

“Y/N. Dean upset her. I’m going to look for her.”

“Who are you?” He asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Ben smirked at Dean. “Have Dean explain.” He said before running off in the direction that you’d gone off in.

Dean turned and sighed. “ _Son of a bitch_.”

* * *

You hadn’t gone all that far, just to the local playground. However, Ben having no idea where he was, it took him a good 15 minutes to find you. You were on the swings, barely kicking your feet. “You are one hard girl to find.” He chuckled, sitting on the swing next to you.

“Not really.” You shrugged, looking over at him.

“I left Dean talking to your dad.” He grinned. “Let him explain the whole ‘soul mate’ thing.”

“ _You’re_  taking this well.”

He shrugged. “It did come from God.”

You scoffed at got up. “God’s not as great as people make him out to be. He’s a deadbeat Dad who only shows up when it works for him.” Sighing, you sat on the side of a picnic table. “Just because he says you’re my soul mate, doesn’t mean you have to play nice, you know.”

“What if I want to?” He asked.

“ _What_?” You furrowed your brow. “I’m 11, you’re what..?”

“14.” He told you.

“What the hell does having a soul mate even mean for us?” It really didn’t make sense to you.

He got up and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I don’t know what he  _intended_ , but I promise I’ll protect you.” You stared at him. “If I’m going to be here, I’ll make sure no one hurts you. You’ll always have a friend you can be completely honest with. I know about God, Lucifer, demons, and everything else. No need to hide who you are.”

You grinned, the sun shining bright as you hopped down and hugged him tight. “Thank you.” He had no idea how much that meant to you- to not have to hide.


End file.
